


House of Memories

by x3_Ellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Murder, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Murder, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_Ellie/pseuds/x3_Ellie
Summary: Low on cash and desperate, two men attempt to rob a house, yielding unexpected consequences.





	House of Memories

It was supposed to be an easy job, in and out. That’s what Marcus said anyway. Damn bastard. Should never have trusted him. When I got in his truck and saw his grin all wide, looking devious as heck, I knew that whatever he had planned was gonna be a terrible idea.

And it was.

Stealing? That’s crazy. And that’s exactly what I said. We’re in some trouble, yeah, but stealing was not part of the plan. We just have to wait, get our business going. But he kept going, talking about how much he’d thought about it. We needed an investment, and no one would trust their money with us at this point.

“Just this one time, then we’re good.” He'd said.

He really had thought it out. The place we would steal, who lived there, what could be worth something. The owners of the place were supposed to be out for the night, so it should be empty. No one there.

“No, absolutely not.” I saw the guns, in the back. They were new, it’s too damn easy to get them in this country. And no, there was no way we were using them.

“Come on, it’s just for show. It’s not like we’re gonna shoot anyone or anything! We would hardly be respectable burglars of we didn’t have weapons. On my honor, we don’t have to shoot a thing.”

Fucking bastard.

The masks really sealed the deal for me. He’d gotten an oni mask for me, and this weird looking pig mask for him. He knew I was a fan of Japanese demons, and he just had to take advantage of that didn’t he? Well. He looked ridiculous. Take that.

Duffle bags hanging from our shoulders, guns in our untrained hands, we left the car parked a few blocks away and approached the house. It was hard to imagine that this giant place could be empty, but the lights were off, and the curtains were closed. I could feel my palms becoming sweaty underneath my gloves, and the house seemed to loom over me.

What were we thinking? We aren’t thieves! Just some entrepreneurs that had had a rough start. This is how people ruined their lives. By making dumb decisions and doing dumb things. This was a dumb thing.

But, we were already moving. The house was getting closer and closer until we reached the front steps. I tried the lock.

It didn’t budge.

Of course it didn’t. And that successfully managed to convince me that this was a bad idea. I turned to Marcus to tell him just that. Only to not find him behind me. I looked around, and I saw him climbing through the goddam window.

“Marcus! What are you doing!” I whispered harshly.

He stopped midway and shot me a mockingly confused look. He looked ridiculous. “I’m getting inside the house, _obviously._ What? You think I had the patience to learn how to pick a lock? Get over here.”

I muttered under my breath, and my resolve crumbled. If Marcus thought that this was the way to do it, then I’d trust him. He was an idiot, but a wise idiot. He’d probably thought about everything. That’s what I thought back then, anyway.

We shimmied inside the window. By the time my feet touched the tiled floors, Marcus was already walking about, looking like the protagonist of a spy movie as he checked corners and made hand signals he knew I wasn’t paying attention to. The moonlight filtered through the window we left open, illuminating the house. We were in the kitchen, a fancy place, and there was a lot of stuff we could see here that could sell for a decent price.

As Marcus finished his charade, I began unplugging some appliances and shoving them into my duffel. I was taking the most expensive things I could find while wishing we could be out of here as soon as possible. My heart was burning with guilt. I looked around my side of the room, content that I had taken everything from here that I could reasonably carry, then I heard a crash.

My head whipped around so fast that it felt as if it would fly off of my neck. My heart was thumping loudly as I rested my eyes on the source of the disturbance. Marcus looked up at me with a grim sheepish look.

“Whoops.”

Glass surrounded him, and I could see glass cups in the cabinet that he was stealing from. I glared at him, “What is wrong with you?” I whisper-shouted.

“I’m sorry, it was an accident!” He grimaced harder as he looked around him. “We should be fine, the house is empty, anyway.”

I huffed and turned to look around one more time before heading to what seemed to be the living room. Which was far more extravagant than the kitchen. I noticed the amount of fragile objects and shot Marcus a warning glare, which he pretended not to notice. He began loading things into the duffel, and I began to do the same, moving to place my gun on the counter.

Before I could put it down, I heard thumping. Footsteps. Moving fast, coming straight towards us. Marcus stopped as well when we heard it. My heart started pumping, blood rushing to my ears. I started thinking about what would happen if we were caught, we would go to prison. We could kiss our business goodbye. I needed that money, my family, needed that money.

I began to sweat under my gloves and hyperventilate, feeling the beginnings of a panic attack. What was most likely seconds felt like an eternity as we waited to see whatever was coming around the corner.

It charged and yelled, and before I knew it, I pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth and pulled the trigger again and again. The only thought running through my head was that we couldn’t be caught, no, not now.

The only thing that made me stop was the click of a gun going off with no ammo, and the shaky breathing of Marcus. I slowly opened my eyes, and what I saw caused the gun to slip out of my hands.

A kid, no more than 12, was laying there, in a pool of his own blood. Bullet holes covered his body and his face was frozen with fear. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe, my body felt so cold. I heard a scream tear through the air. Then realised it was my own.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Marcus throw the gun to the side, take off his mask, and rush to me as I fell to the ground. He took off my mask and I sobbed into my hands, then he took me into my arms and started rocking me gently.

I could feel his body shaking, or was it my own? In my head I could only see the child, staring up at me, pleading me with those dead eyes. I didn’t move as the sirens started blaring, Marcus stayed there with me, holding me tight, not saying a word. I heard the door being slammed open and footsteps. When they came in, I let them separate us, I wouldn’t, couldn’t resist them as they placed my hands in cuffs and led me outside.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friends and I were having a conversation about what you'd do if you heard someone robbing your house while home alone...I wrote this out of that conversation.


End file.
